


A Loving Dragon Heart | Chapter 0: Cold Defeat?

by PhantomKeith



Series: Kindred Spirits [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: After a long trip, the group finally finds where the one they must save is captive.





	A Loving Dragon Heart | Chapter 0: Cold Defeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Chapter 0.  
> I am calling this, Chapter 0 because the story will be written as happening in the Present but it's actually all the past from what happened until that point in time.
> 
> Also One thing I will point out, the word Draconian in this story doesn't hold the meaning that it truly does, I just thought the word would be fitting and I am changing it's meaning for this AU.
> 
> Draconian - In this chapter this word will be used to mention special creatures. Dragons are supposedly an exitinct race and this race had the ability to morph into beings that had dragon appearences on a more human body and also morph into a regular human although said action requires more effort, draconians are to be differentiated from Beastfolk.
> 
> Beastfolk - A special kind of creatures that have the ability to tranform into other creatures, their regular form is of a human with beast body parts (Example: a human with cat ears and tail, said human belongs to the feline family and can transform into a big sized feline).

The group advanced forward throughout the frozen plains in front of them. The chilling cols had become considerably less.

They were very close of their destination. From where they stood they could see the castle that gave off a dark aura.

“So that’s where they took him … let’s end this now” the female said out loud.

“Yeah, let’s get him back, and end them!” the male said feeling rather confident.

The one leading them however, didn’t feel that confident. They had all seen the enemy and they knew the enemy, or at least the commanders weren’t easy foes.

Having only the option to turn around and give up or to stay and fight, the smaller purple haired individual marched forward into the plain of ice that kept them and the castle away., they couldn't help but noticed the red sky and the dark clouds that seemed to turn purple and from a circle around the castle.

Finally a surprise. Things were going too well, too easy, nothing was trying to stop them from reaching the lair of the enemy. There was no way that the commanders weren’t that stupid, they must have something up their sleeve for allowing them to get that near of the castle and not have been attacked.

The leader of the group knew that a surprise attack from the commanders was a high possibility, and with the group having two less allies, they wouldn’t be able to stand a massive attack.

 

On the end of the frozen plains stood three figures. They were quickly recognized. To the left stood none other than the traitor to the Saihara Kingdom, there stood the dragon knight, now one of the four commanders of Despair. To the right stood someone much stronger than the dragon knight, the soldier and sister of Despair. On the middle was an individual on a suit, despite his small and childish looks he was another foe to be feared, the administrator of despair and master tactician. Three foes deemed undefeatable stood there awaiting the group, the fourth commander seemed to not be there, he was probably somewhere in the castle.

… They could do it, right?

It was three on three, their holy mage and cleric were about to arrive … as for the other two males, they had no idea … but they had to stand their ground, if they fell then their journey to rescue the kidnapped prince would end up in failure.

They did not flee as they knew what was at stake.

The commanding tactician seemed pleased by that. He ran forward leaving the remaining two behind. With amazing strength for someone of his physique he jumped into the air and  fell down with a hard thud, a powerful punch was throw into the frozen field with the momentum of his fall allowing most of the frozen path to crack and a black smoke to escape from beneath. The ice near them grew a dangerous dark and seemed to turn into goop.

Said goop began to move as undead creatures climbed from underneath. It was the army of Despair that had slept for ten millenniums and was now summoned and awoken to face only three foes and weaken them.

A group of horse riding undead soldiers stood next to the female commander. An undead horse made its way to her. She climbed on top of it and drew her sword forward, a signal to the Cavalry units to charge their foes.

All of them began rushing their way at the trio; the cavalry unit alone was massive, it consisted on ten thousand units. The leader of the trio noticed how the archers lowered their speed and began an aerial assault with arrows.

Purple fire burned inside his throat. He took a deep breath and spat the infernal fire upwards meeting the arrows and turning them to ash before they hit the group.

The remaining of the cavalry unit had reached them and was about to attack them with a merciless attack.

“God watches over us and god gives us his might” a new calm voice came from behind the trio, it was their holy mage. Before any of the units arrived near enough to actually pierce their skin, the ice beneath them began glowing with pure golden light. The light shot upwards and the cavalry unit had turned back to the same goop that created them and it seeped into the ice.

The same dark energy that had summoned them was calling for them again. This time it wasn’t the tactician summoning them, the energy came from the castle. The dragon knight lifted his spear to the group and the remaining units charged towards them, the soldier, dragon knight and tactician going alongside them.

The infantry had a much bigger number than the cavalry unit, and they knew their holy mage couldn’t redo that spell again as it took time for her to regain her strength to recast that spell.

Without any other option than to run, they charged forward except their holy mage, she stood from afar casting her divine spells to, quotating her ‘Smite them in the name of the divine god Atua’.

If all came to worse their leader could easily use his dragon blood and turn into the giant beast and rid them of those monsters … but he had been warned not to do so near the dragon knight, as long as he stood he was helpless to safely transform.

The attacking trio separated, the overconfident Holy Knight charged immediately to the female commander. A fitting battle between a holy knight and a dark soldier. The troops seemed to purposely avoid them and charged towards the other knight, the arms master. Althought she didn’t decide to follow the path of Holy Knight as her fellow companion she followed a path that displayed for her a big number of weapons and she was easily kicking those monsters asses until the tactician came along. He had purposely picked her because he wanted to test how weak she was. She was going to make him regret those words.

Once again the forces that were attacking her left her to the tactician and they were moving full force towards the leader of the group and the holy mage.

Now these beast weren’t anything to fear, with how strong he was he only needed to slice them once or twice with his divine weapon. Easily he became a wall that separated the infantry from the holy mage allowing ranged aerial strikes to rain on the enemy forces.

Suddenly music filled the battle field. A dark song from a piano came from the castle. The undead forces seemed to grow bigger and stronger and the holy mage’s magic seemed to lose power as well.

“Pathetic” he had stopped focusing for just a second and the dragon knight was already about to pierce him with his spear. Spear and sword met steel. Both unleashed a flurry of attacks on each other, but the leader could clearly see that they were going to be easily overpowered, not only by the enemy army but as well by the commanders. Last time they fought a commander it took the entire group just to make the commander break a sweat, how could they expect to win.

In a matter of seconds the holy knight and the arms master were already too tired to actually be a threat to the enemy, only he remained and retreat was no longer an available option.

A look over his shoulder showed the holy mage struggling to dodge the enemies and to even cast just one spell, and she always casted her spells with such ease.

It was that music, that piano, it was infused with dark magic and it was draining them all from their strength and increasing enemy potential. And right now it seemed to have a greater impact on him as all of the strength he had within him was drained.

The dragon knight chuckled as the draconian fell to one knee, his sword stabbed into the ice “Let us get this over with …” the blade of the spear was at his neck. He was breathless and couldn’t dodge or defend, he had failed the one he had promised to protect.

“I really expected more from one of the last two dragons that are still alive … seems like I overestimated you” he wanted to wipe the knight’s smug smile from his face.

“No, don’t kill him!” the tactician had reached them, he was done with his battle and it seemed like the arms master was still trying to give a fight to the beasts that made their way to her.

“I want to have the pleasure of taking away one of the last two dragons in existence, Puhuhu”

“Very well sire” he retreated his spear and his eyes met the tactician’s bright red eyes.

He lifted his hand and a sphere of dark energy began forming, he knew that was it, he knew that was the end of the line, all because of that damned music that was restraining him and his companions.

 

_Forgive me Shu … seems like I won’t be able to rescue you … or see you in the future … no … I have to fight, even if I am to lose, I’ll die fighting._

 

Surprise could be seen on the tactician and on the dragon knight’s face.

“I … Ouma Kokichi … of the bloodline of the Ouma royal Draconian family … Hereby accept my death and defeat … but, by the blood that runs in my veins, I will take you all down with me … En guarde, foul fiends from hell!” with a shout he got back on his feet, lifted his blade and was about to strike the tactician down, he could not move due to his spell, the dragon knight attempted to reach him but to no avail.

A thunder bolt hit the royal draconian on his back and forced him to fall to the floor, blade discarded next to him.

“Phew, I really thought he had my ass there, thanks for that Mukuro-chan, Puhuhu” he laughed at how the female commander’s eye slightly twitched at being refered with ‘chan’.

Another sigh was heard from the dragon knight but he then laughed alongside the trio.

The spell at the tactician’s hand evolved into a hellish dark flame that was going to fully destroy him.

“I … lost …” were his the last words he allowed to escape his mouth.

 

_Forgive me Saihara-chan … I failed to rescue you my dearest … How did things even turned out this badly …_

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note.  
> In this story my two Oc's will be used, those being Shiro from 'A Kind Doomed Heart' and the Analyst from 'Stuck Inside a Obsessive Love'  
> Due to spoilers, this story will only be updated when I finalize the 'An Unlikely Development' series, that being where the story where the Analyst belongs to is in fact complete.  
> If I am to bring the continuation I will be spoiling who the Analyst truly is and that is to be done on the story he comes from.  
> In this story I will also explain a bit more about Shiro. If you guys have read the last chapter of the story Shiro comes from then you might know that he realized something but that wasn't specified, it will be specified here.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this small chapter and I am hyped to write the next ones ... that is when I end SIaOL.


End file.
